Ai Shiteru OniiChan
by Orihime Amu-Chan
Summary: Es dificil destruir a alguien en un juego...sobre todo cuando tus puntos debiles son tu adversario y lo mismo le pasa a el. Me humillaste, Heriste mi orgullo. Ahora yo herire el tuyo Tus celos son mi punto de partida y tu perdicion Hora de jugar Onii-chan


Los personajes son de **M**asachi **K**ishimoto, **T**okio. **J**apon.

La histaria si es mia *O* Mi vida real!! ke entrete contarla como sasusaku aunke asi la veo yo xD!!

espero ke les guste mucho xD

En youtube si tienen tiempo busquen "**cemlap**" y vana aparecer videos estupidos xD de mi y varios compañeros

¿¿Doko da ulquiorra?? *¿Donde estas ulquiorra?*

- habla -

_*inner sakura*_

_*_

_"encerrados en asteriscos paralelos y en cursiva "recuerdos""_

_*_

_"pensamientos de sakura conciente"__  
_

entremedio de una frace y en "comullas" son palabras sarc asticas y demaciado importantes

* * *

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…tonto Sasuke Uchiha. No se que tiene el muy baka que me gusta tanto desde que lo conozco he estado perdida y locamente enamorada de el y desde el día que se entero…nos llevamos como el perro y el gato.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy muy buena en clases y soy la primera en entender la materia de cualquier clase, pero en las pruebas siempre me da sueño así que no me va muy buen en eso de digamos; mis mejores amigas se llaman ino y tenten siempre están conmigo en todo, las amo a ambas. Por otra parte ya pasamos a secundaria tengo 13 años y el va a cumplir 14 años este mes.

Soy de la letra B y el de la A junto con ino, ella siempre me esta molestando con el, pero realmente no le hago caso, el ya es agua pasada…o eso quiero creer.

El año pasado me le declare y todo siguió su curso normal hasta que se enteraron los demás y lo molestaban siempre supongo que se enojo por que era mi culpa, pero bueno. Al final terminamos peleando, con insultos de aquí para haya, en fin un completo desastre en clases y como amigos; son distanciamos.

Yo a el lo amaba desesperadamente desde que tengo 9 años, llevo un gran tiempo a sus pies…pero a el ni le importa.

Regresamos de las vacaciones de verano, estoy de novia con alguien por fuera del colegio, el vive cerca de mi casa pero…aun así, aun sintiéndome querida no puedo olvidarme de ese tonto, son su carita de gato, sus gestos engreídos, con su manera de mirarme y no hablar o cuando quiere llamar la atención de las chicas solo por aburrimiento…Lo extraño demasiado pero…ahora lo voy a ver de nuevo.

Quería saber quienes eran mis compañeros, ya que todos los años nos dividimos de curso…Al llegar a la sala encontré pocas caras realmente conocidas, las otras mas de alguna ves las vi por el colegio pero no he hablado con ellos, no se veían malas personas. La única chica que me llamo la atención era una con pelo color azul y los ojos cerrados en un rincón, muy sola y escuchando música con audífonos, parecía como si quisiera olvidarse de la realidad, en fin; cada uno con en su mundo ¿no?

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me pegaba una palmada fuertemente en la espalda. Quien mas bruta que ella…

-ten-chan me dolió-me queje y ella solo atino a darme una de sus calidas sonrisas, la quiero mucho…siempre esta ahí cuando tengo problemas, es muy buena escuchando, es súper linda y popular, su pelo castaño ondulado es inconfundible con dos chonguitos pequeños en la cabeza y lo demás suelto, sus ojos chocolate que siempre hechiza a los chicos y esa extraña pero coqueta manera de ser, con razón tiene tanto pretendientes tocando su puerta.

-sakuku-chan ven aquí-me dijo ya instalada en uno de los puestos

Saludo nuestro profesor jefe, he oído mucho de el dicen que es un profesor bastante extraño y que mas que tu profesor es como un alumno mas, realmente no se a que se refieren con eso. El profesor se presento y todos los demás, yo también lo hice pero a diferencia de los otros solo di mi nombre y los mire a todos analizándolos así que como de costumbre creo que me tomaron algo de miedo.

Sonó la campana de receso, tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos a juntar con… Ino.

-Sakuku-chan!! Ten-chan!!-grito como de la mitad del patio hacia nosotras, ella dice que nunca hace cosas para tener vergüenza pero…lo hace siempre es solo que no se da cuenta.

-ino-chan no grites ves que todos nos quedan mirando…-dijo mi castaña amiga mientras mire a mi alrededor con odio puro un los ojos, generalmente soy yo la que atrae a gente para mirarnos y también soy la encargada de echarlos.

-Sakuku-chan que de con Uchiha-kun-me dijo como comentario alegremente

Es odioso hablar de el cuando no estoy de ánimos, ya que no lo he visto.

-Me alegro-le dije con una sonrisa tan falsa, como yo, pero ellas nunca lo notan ni nadie, ya que soy perfecta actriz y perfecta para mentir.

Empezamos a caminar, las chicas iban hablando de lo que hicieron en vacaciones…, yo no quería salir de casa este verano pero mi madre me obligo y salí todo el maldito verano a la playa, bosque, desierto, rió, lagos, ciudades y pueblos que ahí en este país y todo en dos meses. Si me hubieran dado a elegir me hubiera quedado en la casa con unos libros, net, play 2, el hero anime y una croqueta, lápiz grafito y goma. Pero bueno nadie dijo que esta vida era justa y eso… lo se mejor que nadie.

-auch!-me queje después de chocas con una persona, mi cabeza dio contra su mentón así que me dolió mucho. Antes de alegar abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi que era mucho más alto que yo así que levante la vista y lo vi.

Hermoso como el solo podía ser, ante mis ojos el es perfecto en algunos momentos, momentos como estos, su mirada penetrante sobre vi hizo que automáticamente mis mejillas tomaran vida propia y sin mi consentimiento su color fue mas y mas calido. Sus cabellos negros alborotados y desordenados, eran tan o mas sensuales a como los recordaba, su piel blanquecina y esa carita de gato travieso que lo caracterizaba.

_*kyaaaa!! Que lindo!!, te amo Sasuke-kun!!*_

-Sakura…-dijo mi nombre de una manera tan fría que me llego a calar en los huesos pero no, no pensaba demostrarme débil frente a el, jamás lo haría de nuevo, soy una mujer fuerte y no mostrare debilidad frente a alguien tan arrogante aunque por eso me guste.

-hola-dije de la manera mas fría que pude y funciono, sonó casi igual a el y lo mire directamente con la intención de intimidarlo-permiso-cerré los ojos me dirigí junto con ten-chan e ino a comprar algo…

Pasar de el no es fácil, aunque parezca algo súper normal y común, para mi…pasar de el es un esfuerzo sobrehumano ya que lo amo con tanta pero con tanta locura que siento las ganas de besarlo desenfrenadamente siempre que lo vea, pero me reprimo los sentimientos hacia el ya que…el…el año pasado…

*

_"El año pasado yo me le declare y el me destruyo…_

_-no importa lo malo que te haga, igual me sigues queriendo-"_

*

Me decía esas cosas en frente de todo el curso, mofándose de mis sentimientos; como si no supiera que lo amaba con locura, que daría lo que fuera por solo una caricia suya, que esta pasión por el llega a doler tanto que mi corazón sangraba desesperadamente y que siempre en las noches me lamentaba y lloraba por que enamorarme de el…fue el error mas grande que pude cometer en mi patética vida.

Lo admito, pero solo para mí. El aun esta en mi corazón, jamás se ha ido y jamás se ira… ¿por que? Supongo por que soy masoquista… es una respuesta estupida, lo se, pero no encuentro otra razón por la cual El, justo El me tenia que gustar. Es que no pudo ser otra persona, tenia que ser mi mejor amigo… Tenia que ser el…

-Dios me odia saben…-dije en un suspiro que solo la rubia escucho, ella también suspiro…estaba a punto de caer en la misma situación que yo.

Ino era regia, estupenda, inteligente y con gracia; también tenia a sus admiradores escondidos y siempre atraía a chicos mayores que ella pero ella solo tenia ojos para el. Shikamaru Nara, un chico inteligente y simpático, buena onda en general y uno de mis amigos y también amigo de El. Pero Shika-kun al igual que el tonto de Sasuke-kun no estaban interesados en sus amigas ya que ellos preferían otro tipo de mujeres mas…"sueltas".Para que censurar Putas, y con P mayúscula por que son Las Putas…Karin y Temari. De Temari no que quejo es súper simpática y agraciada, coqueta y con un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidian y no me incluyo por que yo también tengo lo mío pero…es una chica muy "cachonda" y de Karin para que hablar…ella vive del sexo no piensa en otra cosa a sus 15 años, adolescentes inmaduras y taradas ya que el día que queden embarazadas arruinaran sus vidas ya que mejor dicho, no tendrán vida por que se las dedicaran a sus hijos y aparte de eso me mato de la risa si eso pasa y en frente de sus caras.

-sakuku-chan vamos, llegaremos tarde-de un momento a otro escucho la melodiosa voz de tenten y despierto de mi trance, ino no esta por ninguna parte, veo como todos corren a las respectivas salas de clases y la castaña arrastrándome ya que yo estaba en mi burbuja personal.

Al llegar a la sala me toco matemática, me senté al medio de una de las filas con ten-chan, esperaba que no sucediera lo del año pasado pero… No había pasado más de una hora de clases y de materia por supuesto, materia fácil a mi parecer y ya me sentía observada.

-resuelvan los ejercici…- el profesor no alcanzo ni a terminar la frase cuando al lado de mi puesto ya habían 15 personas haciendo fila para que les explicara como hacer los ejercicios.

-Neko-sensei- bueno…ese apodo lo invento El, el año pasado cuando siempre le tenia que andar explicando matemática, con El empecé, después ino, después ten-chan y nunca me di cuenta como termine explicándole incluso a gente que no era de mi mismo curso; pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas.

Me desdice de todos rápidamente, es fácil no se como no entiende la materia, no es que sea un genio, al contrario, incluso el mismo Shika-kun empezó a llamarme "Neko-sensei" y eso que el siempre hace competencia conmigo por las notas de matemática y mas encima venia casa 3 minutos a preguntarme algo que ya sabia…solo para fastidiarme; pero no por eso no me iba a reír.

Receso, nos juntamos las tres y fuimos al baño. Fin de receso y a Lengua castellana; aburrida materia y después de eso…el descanso mas largo de todos, la hora de almuerzo…

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y dejamos nuestras mochilas en ellas y nos pusimos a conversar de pie; hablamos del verano, de familia, amigos fuera del colegio, en fin. De un momento a otro, vi que todos los hombres que el año pasado estaban en nuestro curso estaban al lado de nosotros conversando también; me sentí realmente incomoda ya que el estaba a mas o menos 5 centímetros de mi espalda, ambos girados hacia el grupo de amigos, no se si el se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de el pero…de un momento a otro todos los del grupo de hombres, que estaba al lado de nosotras, se acercaron a conversar, a mi uno me quito mi celular en otro los audífonos, bueno en fin. Al final era que estábamos nosotras tres y 9 hombres más.

Todos conversaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar transmitían hasta por lo codos y yo… bueno yo solo me dedicaba a mirarlos.

De un momento a otro me sentí, intimidada, atacada y prácticamente traspasada por una seria y fría mirada, no tenia que mirar en su busca para saber quien es, algo lógico, la única persona con la que me siento una niña, una niña tímida e indefensa, sin argumentos ni derecho del habla, solo su mirada la se distinguir…Onii-chan

Lo encare. Estaba un poco las lejos, pero lo encontré y me perdí, me perdí en sus ojos negros, aterradores e inexpresivos, tan inexpresivos como el. ¿Qué es el mundo para mi en estos momentos?, nada…, simplemente ni siquiera se que es el mundo en estos momentos, en donde solo existimos yo y el, el y yo en un mundo de fantasías en donde lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo de lejos…y si es que tengo suerte, que en la distancia el…también encuentre la mía.

Abrí momentáneamente los ojos cuando escuche el fin del receso, desvié la mirada y tome mi mochila. Mientras me la acomodaba en el hombro sentía su fuerte mirada calar mis huesos, pero no!, no pensaba caer en su juego, la ultima ves que lo hice fui humillada hasta decir ¡vasta!, no pienso caer de nuevo…mi orgullo fue herido y lo voy a recuperar, le guste o no.

Camine hacia el decidida y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sentía como todos corrían hacia las salas respectivas, pero mi mente solo estaba en el.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaron me incline con su curiosa mirada sobre mí y lo bese…delicadamente cerca de sus labios fríos, mientras mis manos estaban apoyadas en sus hombros. Al descender solo pude mirar su pecho, no podía mirarlo a la cara demasiada vergüenza sentía en ese momento, ya que su mirada no se aparto ni un momento.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte…-le dije mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta si pecho y arrugaba su camisa-…Onii-chan-le dije con esa voz tan tierna y delicada que solo El conoce, con mi mano derecha pude sentir su corazón acelerarse y escuche un suspiro por parte de el-¿me extrañaste?- le pregunte mientras me daba media vuelta y tomaba mi camino a clases.

Su mano se deslizo por la mía en el aire y su mirada clavo en mi espalda, escuche ese pequeño ruido que hace cuando sonríe de medio lado con egocentrismo, el siempre entiende mis mensajes…

- mas de lo que crees- me dijo con voz seductora y penetrante, su sonrisa creció- ¿Cuándo comienza el juego?- me pregunto divertido.

Me detuve, gire mi cabeza levemente y lo mire de reojo.

"_estas ansioso por la respuesta_"

-el juego ya ha comenzado- le dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el final del pasillo y el dándose media vuelta fue hacia el inicio del mismo. Al llegar ambos giramos las cabezas el mismo tiempo para mirar al otro. Muestras miradas siempre tienen el mismo significado: odio, cariño, deseo y diversión.

Cada uno en un extremo pero con el mismo objetivo. Cada uno odia al otro, pero sin el otro la vida seria aburrida. El objetivo: - la destrucción del otro – Pero ninguno se puede destruir por que el punto débil de cada uno es _el otro._

_

* * *

_

_espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho n__n dejen comentarios xD _

_saludos para todos y ke tengan un muy buen dia!!_

_Que Dios los bendiga a todos n__n  
_


End file.
